This disclosure generally relates to logging tools for characterizing downhole formation characteristics. In particular, this disclosure relates to dielectric logging tools that includes a high-impedance metamaterial disposed between the transmitter and receiver antennae of the dielectric tool.
The basic techniques for electromagnetic logging for earth formations are well known. For instance, using a logging tool to determine resistivity (or its inverse, conductivity) of earth formations adjacent a borehole has long been a standard and important technique in the search for and recovery of hydrocarbons. Generally, a transmitter transmits an electromagnetic signal that passes through formation materials around the borehole and induces a signal in one or more receivers. The properties of the signal received, such as its amplitude and/or phase, are influenced by the formation resistivity, enabling resistivity measurements to be made. The measured signal characteristics and/or formation properties calculated therefrom may be recorded as a function of the tool's depth or position in the borehole, yielding a formation log that can be used to analyze the formation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.